Un error aceptable
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Hiruma llevaba en aquel bar de carretera unas dos horas. Se estaba bebiendo un whisky, suerte que en américa a los 18 ya podías beber, japón era demasiado conservador y serio para su gusto. Aunque nunca fue muy apegado al alcohol, lo cierto era que en esos momentos lo necesitaba...Todo transcurre en una noche, ¿resultado de ello? Parejas: AgoHiru.


Heeeyyy! Un nuevo fic AgoHiru para que no se olvide a esta diabolica pareja!

 **Un error aceptable.**

* * *

Hiruma llevaba en aquel bar de carretera unas dos horas. Se estaba bebiendo un whisky, suerte que en américa a los 18 ya podías beber, japón era demasiado conservador y serio para su gusto. Aunque nunca fue muy apegado al alcohol, lo cierto era que en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba calmar sus neuronas, las manos todavía le temblaban ligeramente. Nunca dejaba que las emociones le controlaran tanto, pero aquello se le escapó de las manos. ¿Podría ser posible que en el fondo, después de tantos años de actuar como alguien frío y calculador, tuviera un ápice de conciencia y remordimiento humano?

Parecía ser que sí, sino, no hubiera huido como un cobarde. No obstante, huir no era el termino correcto, cuando se cometía un desacato de la autoridad tan grande, lo normal era una retirada estratégica para planear el siguiente movimiento. Igualmente él no había dejado pista alguna.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, pero su mente pudo organizarse de una manera que se sorprendió así mismo, repasó todas las cosas que pudieran llevar hasta él. Nadie le vio, nadie lo escuchó, así que todo debería ir a su favor en los siguientes diez días.

El camarero le preguntó si estaba bien, el vaso de whisky que lle sirvió hace dos horas era el mismo y apenas lo había tocado, como había dicho, no era muy allegado a esas bebidas. Solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, afirmando estar bien, los americanos eran muy de preocuparse por estas cosas, mucho más sentimentales, bobos y pesados. Parecía racista haciendo estos comentarios mentales, lo cierto era que solo lo hacía para pensar en otra cosa. Apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos. Sí, demasiado sentimentales, se dejaban llevar más por las emociones que la cabeza. Y acababan peor de lo que podrían evitar.

El bar, a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana, estaba bastante lleno, de hombres que sin duda frecuentaban, típicos moteros alrededor de la mesa de billar, y borrachos al otro lado de la barra. Unos cuantos jóvenes de su edad más o menos en las ,mesas frente a la televisión que retransmitía partidos antiguos de fútbol americano. Le daba más la impresión que, eran las copas y los cigarros de marihuana que hacían reír a estos, flipándose demasiado con la voz del comentarista.

Hiruma no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, menos mal que no había caído tan bajo. Fumaba muy poco y solo cigarros normales y suaves, por supuesto solo fumaba por estrés o para distraerse cuando se comía demasiado la cabeza con cosas irritantes.

Ah sí, hablando de cosas irritantes, resultaba ser que ese bar de carretera, tocaba al lado de un motel, así que ya era de suponer, que las típicas prostitutas que buscaban a hombres desesperados con pasta, y borrachos, estaban al acecho. A él ya le habían venido un par a sugerirse, y él, muy "amablemente", las "invitó cortés a dejarle a solas en su meditación".

Se ganó un buen par de insultos, pero pasó olímpicamente de ellos.

Quizás fue por esos insultos que se ganó la mirada, de otro del otro grupo de jóvenes que estaba en ese bar a esas horas. Solo eran tres tíos rodeados de unas cinco chicas, dos de ellas eran las mismas prostitutas que fueron a verle. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero podía verlos perfectamente por el reflejo de la vitrina de licores que tenía delante.

Como decía, había uno, con una chica en cada brazo, que iba mirando hacia su dirección. Las chicas le susurraban cosas al oído y él se reía, pronto las otras se unieron y prácticamente lo rodearon, los otros dos pavos se miraron y rodando los ojos decidieron dejarlo, parecía que no eran muy amigos. Sería de comprender porque, que un tío te robe a cinco putas y te deje a medias no es buen camarada, esa sería la mentalidad de esos. Quedándose el que le miraba, solo con las chicas, les dio toda su atención, dejando por fin en paz la espalda de Hiruma, quien se sintió más aliviado, porque no le gustaba sentir los ojos sobre él cuando él no quería llamar la atención.

Su tranquilidad, duró una media hora más o menos, el bar no se llenó ni vació mucho más desde entonces, pero parecía que de toda la gente que había, él se había convertido en el objeto de atención del rastas del grupito de putas. Tres estaban o borrachas o drogadas, porque se habían dejado caer sobre la mesa y el sillón circular de cuero tan panchas. Y las otras dos parecían haber aburrido al tío, quien acabó levantándose y acercándose a la barra para pedir algo que a Hiruma poco le interesó.

Pero la técnica no le parecía buena, es decir vamos, tenía en la mesa una botella a medias de...¿Bourbon? Ni idea, no veía bien la etiqueta, pero se notaba demasiado que fue a la barra para usar como excusa el querer otra bebida, y con su ventaja de las gafas de sol, mirarle. Lo supo por la inclinación ligera, pero notable de su cuerpo. Nadie hace una torsión tan tonta para mirar hacia el camarero constantemente, más cuando era un viejo de quizás cincuenta y tantos años.

Oh, pero su sorpresa fue, que el rastas se quitó las gafas, y le miró descaradamente, antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

-Vaaaaaya, vaya...Si tenemos al mismísimo Legolas aquí~

Hiruma rodó los ojos, pero le siguió el juego para ver a dónde llegaban sus neuronas. Ya que había notado, por el acento al hablar, que era japonés, era raro ver a uno con esas pintas (aunque él no era quien para pensar eso) por esos lugares precisamente, tenía más pinta de vivir en una ciudad tipo New York o Chicago.

-Vaya, tenemos al puto friki de turno aquí.-le sonrió mostrando con más descaro aún, su dentadura afilada.

Eso cortó momentáneamente al rastas, ¿por los dientes quizás? A lo mejor fue que esperaba otra cosa de él.

-¿Perdona, basura? ¿Me estás hablando a mi? - parecía casi ofendido.

Hiruma se inclinó en el taburete para mirar más allá del rastas, luego a su propio otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú ves a alguien más?

-Tú sí que desearás que haya alguien más, para reanimarte de la hostia que te voy a meter.- gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente.

Hiruma en cambio, levantó un dedo en frente de sus narices.

-¿En serio, puto rastas? ¿Quieres pelearte en un bar de carretera, no no, sin hacer alusión a una escena cliché de películas americanas, sino que en medio de la gente que hay, borrachos o no o incluso con el Sheriff de este pueblo delante?

-¿Hah?-hizo una mueca, por el nuevo mote y eso del Sheriff.- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que estas en una peli del oeste o qué imbécil?

La sorpresa del rastas fue ver, que era verdad. El rubio le señaló a una mesa en concreto, dónde estaba el Sheriff con dos policías locales más, por lo visto celebrando algo, pero les estaban mirando directamente cuando escucharon algo de pelea.

El camarero trajo la bebida al rastas, quien con una mirada molesta se colocó las gafas, y cogió su vaso para ir de nuevo con las tías que aún se aguantaban derechas. Hiruma miró el reloj de su muñeca, había aguantado cuatro minutos, vaya, esperaba más del típico idiota gallito.

De nuevo a solas, su mente le impedía caer en el cansancio, y se dedicaba a dar vueltas al pequeño trocito de hielo, que a saber cómo había sobrevivido dos horas en ese vaso. Cada vez que se llevaba el vaso a los labios, lo bajaba sin probarlo, como si se le quitara la sed de golpe y volvía a mirar otro punto del bar por un largo tiempo.

Que el tiempo fueron quizás unos quince minutos contados, antes de escuchar pasos directos hacia él, y de nuevo el rastas volvía a estar en la barra, a su lado y más cerca de lo que a Hiruma le gustaría. Con la cara apoyada en una mano, solo la giró para verle con una ceja alzada. De nuevo sabía que no era por bebida que estaba ahí, a pesar de que había vuelto a pedirle al camarero, un vaso de algo. Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora qué, puto rastas?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-gruñó, sorpresivamente se calmó al instante.- ¿Qué haces aquí solo, basura? Por tu acento pareces japonés, aunque las pintas ni las tienes, las chicas me han dicho que han venido a acompañarte y las has mandado a la mierda.

-Perdona, puto rastas.-enfatizó el mote para molestarle, con una sonrisa.- Las invité cordialmente a que se fueran, que ellas lo tomaran como un insulto es su problema, y desde luego, si esta es tu forma de ligar conmigo, vas a ir por el mismo camino que ellas~ kekeke~

El rastas puso un jeto que casi parecía, que se le iban a salir los ojos de sus cóncavas.

-¡No estoy ligando contigo, maricón de mierda!

Con ese insulto, cogió el nuevo vaso y volvió a irse. Hiruma no pudo evitar reírse porque, aun con piel morena, se le había notado un sonrojo, ya fuera de ira o vergüenza. Se empezó a preguntar si habría una tercera vez.

Oh, y por supuesto que la hubo. En esta cogió otro vaso pero no habló con él ni le miró, sin embargo había la misma proximidad. El silencio entre ellos parecía poner nervioso al rastas, los movimientos del pie lo delataban, por lo que Hiruma dedujo que estaba esperando a que él rompiese el silencio. Cosa que nunca ocurrió, el rastas se fue por donde vino, y casi creyó notarlo más irritado que antes.

Esto se repitió como unas cinco veces más, las chicas que lo acompañaban si no estaban cerca del coma etílico, porque eran ellas las que se bebían más del cuarenta por ciento de los vasos del rastas, era por suerte. Este solo daba pequeños tragos y miraba a todo cuanto había a su alrededor, como para disimular o evitar mirar de nuevo hacia el rubio.

Debía admitir, que aunque no le gustaban los hombres, ese tío no dejaba de llamarle la atención, quizás porque, a pesar de la cazadora negra, que abultaba un poco más sus hombros, su cintura se delineaba más como la de una tía, era muy estrecha. Sus rasgos faciales no eran ni muy masculinos ni muy femeninos, bueno, en sí la cara lo era de tío, pero esas pestañas largas daban un contraste notable para su gusto. De las orejas y dientes mejor no hablar que no se lo esperó en ningún momento. Y los ojos eran muy afilados, en sí, todo su look inspiraba en la gente de alrededor una cierta desconfianza, incluso las otras chicas admitían que le tenían algo de miedo. Por eso él fue a mirarlo, ¿cómo un canijo como ese podía dar miedo o impresionar? Lo cierto era, que más que por su aspecto, él, Agon Kongou, uno de los mejores deportistas de Phoenix, se había quedado cortado por sus palabras. Era extraño.

Era como si cuando el otro le soltaba una frase, su mente se colapsara. No encontraba la forma de hablar con él o mantener una conversación sin sulfurarse, irritarse, y los insultos se habían convertido en su única arma de huida.

Lo peor es que no se lo quitaba de la cabeza, a cada viaje que daba, le daban más ganas de hablar con él y saber quien era. Al menos su nombre.

Era como uno de sus arranques espontáneos, un capricho que necesitaba saciar. Las putas que le rodeaban, a parte de ya borrachas, le habían acabado aburriendo, no hablaban de forma que se le entendiera ni decían algo que le interesase. Su cuerpo además, tenía ganas de juerga pero en su estado no llegarían ni al hotel sin tropezarse o vomitar, lo cual ya les quitaría todo el encanto de sus pechos o culo. De hecho, Agon ya no les veía encanto alguno ahora mismo.

No valían la pena.

No como el rubio de la barra, que al menos parecía una buena diversión para pasar el rato. O incluso la noche. Sonrío para sí mismo, seh, ¿que importaba follarse a un tío, cuando este iba a ser el que recibiera? Encima no sería distinto de las veces que lo había hecho con una tía por el culo. Cada vez se iba convenciendo más, de que iba a tenerlo esa noche misma, así que se levantó para volver a la barra.

Sus planes se frustraron, cuando el rubio se levantó antes que él diera dos pasos, de un trago se acabó todo el whisky que sabía que había tenido casi todo el tiempo que estaba allí, hizo una mueca, seguro que estaba malo. Bueno, ese no es el punto, sino que el rubio se estaba marchando. Dejó a las putas allí tiradas, diciéndole al camarero que les cobrara a ellas, que eran las que bebieron. Se llevó una mala mirada del hombre pero se la sudaba.

El rubio caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, hasta un Camaro Negro, aparcado por la parte trasera del bar. Agon lo siguió con cuidado de no ser detectado, todo el tiempo. Solo cuando vio. que iba a sacar las llaves para meterse dentro del coche, con una velocidad y sigilo casi imposibles para un ser humano, le agarró por detrás la mano y lo giró.

Hiruma se había tensado de antemano, ya que segundos antes de que le agarrara, le había visto por el reflejo de la luna en la ventana. El rastas subió su mano que llevaba las llaves arriba, y con la libre lo rodeaba de la cintura, empujando su cuerpo hasta que su espalda tocó el coche. Hiruma le miró afiladamente, apretando el puño, mostrando los dientes como un animal salvaje.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, gilipollas? .-soltó mordaz.

Agon le dedicó una sonrisa igual de salvaje, sin gafas su mirada se tornó más entre cruel y seductora, le gustaban bastante los juegos sexuales de dominación, sobretodo cuando él tenía el control sobre el otro.

¿Qué tanto podía intimidar este tío? Ya lo tenía bien agarrado, y no se le iba a escapar, su única opción era someterse.

-Kukuku~ ¿Tú qué crees, basura? -ronroneó, cerca de su oído, sin dejar de mirarle de reojo.

Hiruma giró la cara para que no le llegara ni a tocar con los labios, el lóbulo. Gruñendo se removió como pudo, aún sabiendo que era inútil, más cuando el otro le apretó la muñeca, sacándole una pequeña mueca de dolor, era un aviso de que podría hasta rompérsela si le tocaba mucho los cojones.

Sin embargo él no era de los que se acojonaban, y menos de los que se liaban con chuloplaya idiotas como este. Vio quizás una pequeña vía de escape fácil, cuando una persona que salía del bar, iba hacia su dirección a por el coche que estaba cerca del suyo.

No hacía falta gritar por ayuda, pero sí llamarle la atención a ver si así, el otro se achantaba y le dejaba en paz. Abrió la boca para soltar un "¡Hey!", el otro, sin embargo, cubrió el sonido que iba a salir con su propia boca. Hiruma quedó petrificado, congelado de mente y cuerpo. Un flash vino a su mente, y le tembló un poco el cuerpo mientras recordaba la situación familiar.

Por ello, el hombre pasó cerca de ellos, y creyó que solo eran una simple pareja de jóvenes que se estaban dando el lote. Arrancó su coche y se fue. Segundos después, Hiruma reaccionó por fin, mordiendo el labio del otro, con sus dientes afilados, logrando sacar el otro brazo, del envolvente de Agon. Este solo de sentir los dientes sobre sus labios, separó las bocas, lo que le instigó a apartarse del todo, fue el repentino metal frío en su mandíbula. Ese rubio le estaba amenazando con una pistola real, y quisiera o no, se apartó con las manos en alto.

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces cabrón?!

Hiruma le apuntaba con una mirada algo cegada, ¿por miedo? ¿por rabia? No lo sabía, Agon vio que le temblaban las manos, igual que los labios, esa mirada turbia solo significaba que algo así ya le había pasado quizás, y no acabó bien. ¿Por eso llevaba un arma? El rastas se dejo de pensamientos, y aprovechó que el otro parecía estar más en sus pensamientos que presente, para quitarle el arma con un rápido juego de manos. Una vez desarmado, también cogió sus muñecas para juntarlas sobre su pecho, sin tanta fuerza como antes.

El rubio pareció por fin darse cuenta, y volvió a resistirse con amenazas, Agon, por su lado, por fin al ver que ya lo tenía atrapado, soltó una sonrisa demoníaca. Nunca se había sentido así, al filo de una línea que nadie cruzaba, en peligro, amenazado. La adrenalina había subido por su cuerpo como hacía algún tiempo solía pasar, no tan a menudo como quisiera. Por eso su vida se volvía aburrida, pero cuando encontraba momentos como este, los atesoraba, y como si fueran droga pedía más. Ese rubio parecía capaz de darle esa droga, así que prácticamente se lo echó a la espalda como un saco de patatas, a pesar de sus quejas y golpes. El motel estaba cruzando la calle, allí podría pensar mejor qué hacer con él, miró que no hubiese coches y corrió en pocos segundos la gran distancia que había, solo le molestó las quejas altas que estaba haciendo Hiruma, podrían alertar a alguien. Se lo bajó del hombro para cubrirle la boca con la mano, y presionarlo contra la pared trasera del motel. No se dio cuenta que continuaba sonriendo de aquella manera, algo psicópata.

Desde pequeño fue alguien caprichoso, y le dieron todo lo que pedía, por tanto creció con la mentalidad de que no importaba que fuera lo que quisiera, lo tendría, sí o sí. Ahora mismo era un ejemplo de ello, se había encaprichado de ese tío, pues lo tendría hasta que se aburriese de él, no importaba si el otro se negaba como ahora, que le daba patadas y con las manos le arañaba el brazo para liberarse. Casi parecía un gatito enfadado.

-Cállate, alguien va a oírnos...¿y tú no quieres eso, verdad? .-se le ocurrió una gran idea, de mantenerlo en silencio y pasar por la recepción sin parecer sospechosos, por supuesto sin que se le escapara. Sacó el arma que había guardado, no supo porqué pero ahora le venía bien, y le apuntó en el estómago, presionando.- Vamos a entrar y vas a estar en silencio, ¿vale? Si no quieres que te vuele los intestinos.

Hiruma gruñó contra la mano en su boca. Le miró a los ojos, solía ver los faroles perfectamente, pero este tío, tenía una expresión sádica que le irritaba, podría ser capaz de cumplir sus palabras. No le contradijo, en cierto modo mejor tenerlo en una habitación encerrado, podría ocuparse de él allí y marcharse, el propio hotel tenía pinta de ser común que cosas así pasaran. Agon interpretó el silencio como una afirmación, y ahora sonrío complacido por la cooperación del rubio. Lo giró algo brusco, cogiéndole del hombro, para pegarlo a él, como si fueran una pareja de amigos de toda la vida, mientras con la otra mano presionaba la pistola en su espalda. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la recepción, vacía, para disgusto de Hiruma. Tampoco parecía, por las llaves de habitaciones colgadas en el tablón, que hubiera mucha gente. El dueño era un gordo que estaba con la televisión encendida en un programa de pesca y caza, cubierto con una manta, dormitando. Agon hizo una mueca y dio una patada al mostrador para despertarlo. El pobre hombre dio un brinco que parecía imposible por su obesidad, y les miró con sorpresa, luego se mosqueó por esa forma de desvelarlo de sus sueños, y más quejas de otros asuntos externos a ellos. Fuera como fuese, Agon consiguió una habitación en la tercera planta, y disimuladamente empujó a Hiruma al viejo ascensor, demasiado estrecho y casi claustrofóbico, con pintas de que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

La habitación era la primera del pasillo, por lo que Agon no tardó en abrirla y empujar a Hiruma adentro, entrando después asegurándose de cerrar bien. Hiruma había sido lanzado demasiado bruto adentro, que había perdido el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, dónde no duró mucho porque se levantó rápido, buscando cualquier objeto que sirviera para atacar a Agon, creyendo que podría atacarlo antes de que acabara de cerrar la puerta con llave. Lástima fue que cuando consiguió un jarrón que iba a estrellarlo en la cabeza, el otro se giró como si tuviera ojos en la nuca y paró con grandes reflejos su mano, apretando demasiado fuerte, Hiruma apretó los dientes, soltando el jarrón que no llegó a tocar el suelo, por los reflejos de Agon con la otra mano. La impotencia volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, parecía que cada movimiento que hacía, el otro tenía respuesta, la pistola fue guardada en el bolsillo de Agon, apenas un metro de distancia, pero para Hiruma representó una diferencia brutal, en la que Agon tenía ventaja si volvía a usar esos reflejos.

No quedaba otra, tendría que jugar a su juego para salir de esta. Mostró una afilada sonrisa, sus dientes brillaban por la escasa iluminación de ese cuarto.

-Vaya reflejos, puto rastas, parece que me tienes en una encrucijada kekeke~

Agon, notó ese cambio, quizás como un cambio de estrategia de huida. Sin embargo, pensó que solo lo hacía para no verse indefenso, que era su situación actual, le hizo retroceder hasta la cama, dónde lo empujó.

-No me vengas con esas, basura, no te me vas a camelar, eso son trucos de zorra barata.

-Kekeke, cómo se nota que lo sabes~

-Claro que sí, conozco bien a las mujeres y sus trucos.-sonrió cruel, como haciendo referencia a que lo estaba llamando a él, una zorra barata.

-Kekeke~ eso suena a putero o a marica~ Quizás los dos a la vez, se nota que malgastas tu tiempo y dinero en sitios así, la pregunta es si es que pasas de una zona a otra para aprender y luego ponerlos en práctica~

Demasiada lengua. Pensó Agon acercándose, con el puño apretado, le gustaba que se resistiera, pero no que le fuera acabando la paciencia con esos trucos viperinos.

-Yo de ti cerraría la boca basura, tú solo vas a servirme para una cosa.-le agarró de un pie y tiró de él para que se acostara complementamente en la cama, trepó rápido para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, agarrándole de nuevo las manos.- Así que solo complaceme...-lo volvió a besar, igual de bruto que antes.

La diferencia de antes, vino a ser que tuvo que separarse en seguida, escupiendo sangre en el suelo.

-¿¡Me has mordido la lengua, basura?! -gritó fuera de sí, aún con el dolor y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Hiruma también escupió un poco de la sangre del rastas a un lado, volviéndola a sonreír.

-Nooooooooooooo~~ kekeke~~ -sonrió burlón.

Agon tuvo un arrebato de rabia, y con la mano que todavía sujetaba una de Hiruma, la apretó hasta escuchar un crujido, no se la había roto, pero si hizo mella de dolor en el rubio, aunque lo escondiera bajo una sonrisa gélida. Se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el baño de delante, total, no podía escaparse, la ventana era pequeña y estaban a una altura que si no se rompía las piernas, se mataba, tampoco había manera de forzar la cerradura sin que él se diera cuenta. Hiruma estaba atrapado y lo sabía. El rubio no sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación, y se le estaban acabando las ideas, contra él no podía, con fuerza o sin, y la pistola que le había quitado, era casualmente la única que llevaba a mano esa noche. No habían objetos que sirvieran para dejarlo K.O. ni nada. Su truco seguía siendo hablar o resistirse cuanto pudiera, sin que le rompiese nada. Su mano ardía, y dolía, aunque no le hubiera roto nada, porque la movía, quizás sí le hizo una fisura. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora mismo?

Agon, por su lado, se limpió bien la boca, no era una herida grave, solo un cortecito, pero debería andarse con cuidado con esos dientes. Buscó en su bolsillo algún pañuelo, ya que se olvidaron de poner toallas, menuda mierda de hotel. Sin embargo, encontró a cambio, una bolsita que reconoció, era una bolsa con pastillas de droga, una de las putas se la dio para que probara, antes de tomarse una y quedar atontada toda la noche. Sonrió torcido, ya sabía como conseguir lo que quería, sin que el otro se le resistiera tanto, salió del baño demasiado rápido para Hiruma, que quería seguir planeando su huida. El rastas lo miró un momento, pero luego a su derecha dónde, en una mesa, había una nevera. La abrió para ver lo que había, perfecto, se olvidaban de las toallas pero al menos metían neveras con cubos de hielo y botellas de licor. Lo sacó para acercarse de nuevo a la cama sonriente.

-Kukuku~ vamos a pasarlo bien, basura, ya verás como en nada cooperarás.- se giró para colocarla en la mesa de al lado, y sacar las copas del cubo.

-Claro que sí, puto rastas, claro que sí.-rodó los ojos, buscando más tiempo para pensar mejor.

Agon no hizo caso a su provocación, volvió a girarse rápido para cogerle de nuevo y besarle, no fue igual que antes. Sobretodo porque en este beso, recibió en su boca un líquido con algo, la lengua ajena lo empujó hacia su garganta aunque trató de apartarlo o romper el beso. Terminó por tragarlo, y menos mal que Agon se apartó porque necesitó toser un par de veces.

-¿Qué has hecho?...-preguntó frío, ya no tan seguro de si fue buena idea provocarlo tanto.

El rastas no respondió. Le miraba sonriendo unos minutos, y se le ensanchó cuando Hiruma empezó a sentirse mareado, su cara expresaba primero una mueca confusa a ese nuevo estado que experimentaba. Ese cabrón desde luego le había metido algo. Notaba la respiración entrecortada, y los músculos adormecidos. Eso le facilitó al rastas tumbarlo como él quería, colocando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, y Hiruma se maldijo no hacer nada para evitarlo.

El rastas se separó, para coger un cubito de hielo del cubo con la botella, subió la camisa de Hiruma y lo fue paseando por ese vientre blanco...le sorprendió lo delgado que era, la ropa abultaba un poco más. Ese chico no debería comer mucho, subió el cubito hasta sus pezones rosados, haciendo círculos alrededor y presionó. Quería oírlo, era raro para él, que nunca estuvo con un hombre hacer esto, la curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaba y qué sonidos hacía ese chico era lo que le motivaba.

Pero desde luego no era gay.

Fue complacido, Hiruma tembló debajo de él por esas atenciones, dejando escapar suaves suspiros y gemidos. Agon por su lado continuó la exploración de ese nuevo tipo de cuerpo que tenía en sus manos, aunque en su cabeza parecía que intentaba sustituir ciertas partes por otras, acabó encontrándose con que lo que veía tenía su propio...encanto podría llamarse.

La diversión que estaba teniendo, no obstante fue cortada de nuevo en el momento en que fue a besarle y ver su rostro. También lo notó, debajo de él, su respiración parecía dificultosa, ladeó la cabeza.

-Hey basura.-lo llamó.

Pero Hiruma permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando un punto de la habitación como si hubiera algo allí, nublados con la boca abierta, haciendo sonidos como si se estuviera ahogando. Agon se retiró de encima, por si lo aplastaba y eso, la forma no cambió y continuaba jadeando. Rechinó los dientes a las 3 veces que intentó hacerle reaccionar. "Es mentira, solo es un truco", pensó.

El tiempo decía lo contrario, cada vez que pasaban cinco minutos, seguía igual, y cuando el rastas comprobó su temperatura, al verlo sudar tanto, se congeló ¡Estaba rondando casi los treinta y nueve o incluso los cuarenta grados! ¿A qué venía todo esto? Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, pensando en ello...tal vez fue que...la droga le había sentado mal...es decir, no lo creía del todo, pero conocía a gente que les daba algo por una mala reacción a las pastillas.

¡Joder! pensó de nuevo, levantándose y alejándose de la cama, para mirarlo bien. Sin duda no estaba fingiendo, podría darle un chungo ahí mismo, mira que no le importaban las basuras y se peleaba y tal, pero nunca llegó a matar a nadie y desde luego tampoco quería que este tío en particular la palmara. No era médico tampoco, no podía hacer nada, decidió que lo mejor sería pirarse.

Sí, fuera actuación o no, si moría no quería hacerse responsable, y si encontraban sus huellas por ahí, diría que le trajo del bar. No sería la primera vez que lidiaba con la policía. Con esas ideas y todo bien planeado al por si acaso, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Se metió y cuando iban a cerrar las puertas, no presionó el botón de bajar.

...

...

Habían pasado ya diez minutos...si fuera una actuación...si fuera un engaño ya habría salido. No había escaleras para bajar. Esta era su única salida. Y no había aparecido.

Tenía la mano sobre los botones, solo era tocar el del último piso y largarse, ¿qué le retenía allí? Le dio un puñetazo a la puerta del ascensor cuando volvió a salir. Se cagó en todo, no lo entendía pero no podía irse, volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación, y se lo encontró en la misma poción, pero con los ojos cerrados. Él abrió un poco los suyos, por debajo de las gafas y en tres grandes pasos ya estaba frente a la cama, cogiéndole la cara para que despertase. No estaba muerto, le oía y veía respirar.

Eso en parte le relajó.

Se le ocurrió buscar en Google, su móvil tenía megas suficientes para mirar qué hacer, fueran o no buenas las respuestas, al menos algo serviría seguro. Lo primero fue que tenía que aplicarle primeros auxilios, en caso de que dejara de respirar, si su respiración era dificultosa como ahora, colocarlo boca abajo y ejecutar presión en los costados y espalda, suave, como un masaje para ayudarlo a respirar. Debía quitarle el cinturón y chaqueta, todo lo que le presionase. Lo levantó un momento para quitar la sabana y cubrirlo un poco, no debía dejar que tuviera mucho calor tampoco.

Y lo último era mantenerse atento a su respiración. Si dejaba de lado el paso de llamar a una ambulancia, solo con eso, debería pasar la noche y al día siguiente estar consciente de nuevo. Siguió los pasos y se mantuvo cerca, prácticamente debía estar pegado a él para ver si respiraba bien o no, aplicar el masaje cada x tiempo y ver si mejoraba. Limpiarle el sudor con un trapo húmedo para que le bajara la fiebre...

Así pues, transcurrió la noche. Agon nunca se había preocupado por alguien así, que no fuera su hermano o él mismo. Esta basura podría considerarse afortunada, era al primero, por que sí, si fuera una mujer lo haría encantado pero es que era un tío, al que ayudaba. Por que había algo en él, lo cierto es que, ahora que lo meditaba todo más paulatinamente, y sin tanto alcohol en el cuerpo, sentía que lo conocía de algo, una extraña sensación familiar...

Como si ya ambos se conocieran de antes...

Negó con la cabeza, ya empezaba a pensar como su hermano, con todas esas chorradas del cosmos, karma y destino blablabla, estupideces. Vio que ya respiraba mejor, y la fiebre parecía haberle bajado, ahora se alegraba un poco de pensar, que menos mal que ese rubio no se tomó mucho alcohol en el bar, la mezcla, con grandes dosis de alcohol en el cuerpo, podría haberle matado en pocos minutos. Pero apenas si fue un solo vaso, y lo que le introdujo con la droga, sobreviviría, quizás con secuelas depende de la resistencia de su cuerpo, pero estaría vivo.

Cerró los ojos un poco, pasado la mano por la espalda de Hiruma, continuando ese masaje. Quizás fue la culpa de obligarlo, en parte. No había violado nunca a ninguna chica, ni a nadie, todas se dejaban. Este chico fue la excepción de todo. No le tenía miedo, vio el furor salvaje que él mismo tenía en sus ojos. Era inteligente.

Sí, sin duda salía del círculo de personas que Agon estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Sin darse cuenta, se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, del cual no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y estaría solo en esa cama.

x

x

x

Hiruma detuvo el coche cerca de la gasolinera, para salir y vomitar a un lado apartado. Ya lo había hecho 3 veces desde que se despertó.

Y vaya forma de despertarse, debió admitir que sintió miedo, ya que empezó a sentirse mal la noche pasada, desde que aquel capullo le dio algo, y casi creyó que iba a morir cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

El mundo se aclaró por la mañana, estaba boca abajo, cubierto con una manta y un brazo de ese rastas que dormía a su lado. Se escabulló como pudo, parecía tan dormido que ni notó el cambio de peso o el ruido de los muelles de la cama. Encontró su ropa por el suelo, y casi creyó que...pero no sentía molestias. No lo entendió del todo, pero tampoco iba a quedarse a preguntar, salió del hotel en seguida que pudo y arrancó el coche.

Dos paradas atrás, descargó lo poco que había comido y bebido anoche. Aún se sentía débil, debía admitirlo. Recargando la espalda en la carrocería, miró el cielo despejado de esa mañana, y el desierto típico del oeste, faltaban los arbustos secos esos cruzar la carretera.

Respiró profundo ese aire fresco, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Y sin embargo no sentía la necesidad o el deseo de matarlo o torturarle o cualquier cosa. Y pudo haberlo hecho, lo tenía a huevo, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Ni idea, a veces hacía cosas por instinto propio. Le valía con no volver a encontrárselo en la vida. Esperó unos diez minutos a tranquilizarse y meterse en el coche para llegar a la gasolinera, necesitaba repostar.

Y mientras esperaba a que se llenara, el móvil sonó. Parpadeó un poco, nadie tenía su número, era un móvil nuevo. Tampoco sabía quien era el que llamaba, aún así, por curiosidad, respondió.

-¿Sí?

- _Hey, Basura_.- Hiruma abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa voz...

-¿Puto rastas? ¿Cómo...cómo tienes mi número?

- _Seh...pues verás...Hiruma Youichi-kun...ya que no estabas esta mañana cuando me he levantado, me he tomado la libertad de ver tu cuaderno negro con tu nombre, y el de mucha gente con cosas interesantes_ .- hablaba y se le notaba una sonrisa maliciosa. - _¿Qué pasaría si esta libreta acabara en malas manos? Kukuku~_

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Así que tenía su cuaderno de chantajes. Sonrío mostrando sus dientes afilados, sonrisa que pudo notar el otro, como si lo visualizara en su mente, y supo que algo había fallado.

-Ya lo figuro. Kongou Agon-kun~ tus padres y hermano, aunque a este segundo seguro que te la suda, sabrán qué ciertas cosas haces cuando dices que estás en un viaje de amigos, ¿verdad~? Kekeke~ Sería TAN problemático también para ti que toda la gente a la que has puteado, supiera la localización de la vivienda de tus padres~ seguro que no los tratarían bien~

Agon apretó el móvil, joder...ese cabrón...¿cómo?

-Tu cartera~ -se la sacó del abrigo y la movió como si le tuviera delante.- ¿En serio crees que me iba a ir sin saber a quien iba a joder la vida por lo que me hiciste? Que inocente, Agon-chan~ kekekeke

- _¡Basura...si haces algo en contra de los míos te voy a...!_

-No te aceleres, puto rastas. Tú también tienes algo que quiero.

De nuevo, hubo otro silencio, y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

- _En el mismo hotel..._ -empezó Agon.

-A las doce en punto.-finalizó Hiruma.

"No llegues tarde o lo lamentarás" dijeron a la vez, antes de colgar.

Y en ambas caras se formó una sonrisa siniestra y cruel, que avecindaba algo peligroso para el mundo.

~OPEN ENDING~


End file.
